


The tangible thread

by The lonely world (yenphungnguyenqndk)



Series: The violet threads [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Friendship, Multi, Mystery, Out of Character, SA hint, Supernatural - Freeform, TopYuuto/BotYuuri hint, Violence, spectershipping, spectershipping hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenphungnguyenqndk/pseuds/The%20lonely%20world
Summary: After the war, Yuuto adopts a boy and treats him as his younger brother. His name is Yuuri…The story is translated from my original fic called "Sợi chỉ hữu hình".





	The tangible thread

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> \- Yuuto x Yuuri hint. The relationship between them hasn't been decided yet, so it's just hint and platonic.
> 
> \- You may feel that Yuuri in this story is... weak. Believe it or not, I can't tell you if it's true.
> 
> \- English isn't my mother language, so my writing doesn't look good. However, everything will be edited when I know how to improve them.
> 
> \- I always write the originals first, so it will take some time to update here.
> 
> In this story:
> 
> \- Everything related to Yuuri (past, personality, abilities, relationships,…) is different from the original.
> 
> \- This story and the story named “The intangible thread | Replacement” have some things in common.
> 
> \- The characters and events from my other stories can be mentioned.
> 
> \- Many events won’t be explained because they belong to other stories.
> 
> \- The story can have routes.
> 
> And, if you like this story or want to tell me something, feel free to leave a comment. Your words are appreciated.

In the sky of Fusion Dimension, there is a purple creature flying in the middle of seagulls. He’s small and he’s in the presence of a cute winged dragon. His name is Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, as known as Starve Venom or simply Starve. He’s chatting with the surrounding seagulls.

“So, that boat circles around in the sea?” He asks with an eyes-closed smiley face. “Sound interesting. What happened next?” Then, he happily hears his friends’ answers.

Yeah, his friends are the seagulls.

In his way home from the land, Starve Venom ran into these seagulls. After greeting, he knew they were flying in the same way as him. Then he made friends with them. Friends can share almost everything, that's why the things they saw began to be told.

But everything must come to an end. After a half day, Starve Venom finally arrives home. Seeing the leafy island in the sea, The dragon blurts out “Ah” regretfully.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go. We'll continue this one day.” He turns to his friends, his right wing scratches the back of his head. His smile looks sad a bit. “My house is there, come whenever you want. I always welcome you.“

The seagulls look at each other and then turn to Starve Venom. They “say” something as if they promise him and then fly away, leaving him waving them goodbye with his right wing. “Take care! See you later!”

When his friends are no longer in his sight, Starve Venom looks down at the island under him.

 _I wonder if he woke up_. He asks himself, pouting and flying to the beach.

Whenever he goes home, he feels tired. Why? It’s because of his master.

Starve Venom’s master, Yuuri, is a good-looking boy but strange. Normally he looks kind, and in fact, he’s so cruel. The boy used to hold a knife and want to cut Starve Venom into eight parts so that he could cook something called “dragon soup” to feed the sharks in his fish tank. Luckily the dragon escaped, or he was in the sharks’ stomaches. Other times are similar, the boy always tells Starve Venom to run an errand or starve him, when the dragon asks him why, he says that because his name is “Starve”, he has to starve him to make sure it’s not the wrong name. The dragon has lived with that person for ten years and he hasn’t had any good days.

He wonders what his master will tell him to do today. It’s tiring.

“Master, I’m back ~ “

The dragon lands on the rocks on the beach where his master comes every weekend. He looks down at the fishing bod and the buckets on the rooks and then sighs. The boy threw things around, that means he wasn’t in a good mood or… Whatever, to sum up, there was nothing good here.

In an instant, the dragon has a bold thought: Leave his master alone and hang out again. After all, his master doesn’t need him, no matter if he’s with him, nothing is different.

No, no, no. If he goes out too long, his master won’t let him be alive. His master may kill him or starve him to death. None of them is what the dragon wants. He prefers to be scolded and run an errand every day.

After long deliberation, Starve Venom decides to fly to find his master.

The island where he and his master live in is large, his master is temperamental, the dragon isn’t the type of person who can understand him like “someone”, so he has to fly all over the island to find him. He knows it’s like looking for a needle in a haystack, but he accepts it because it’s the only solution.

“Master, I’m back ~ “ Starve Venom flies and calls his master. “Master ~ ”

Not long afterwards, he found the person he wants. In the forest. Luckily, his master doesn't look mad or annoyed at all. The boy is sitting by the creek fishing. But it’s said in the flowery words, in fact, he’s sitting by the creek, sleeping with his chin on his right hand, his left hand is holding the fishing rod when the fishhook is in the water. And, his face looks more boring than sleeping.

Seeing that, Starve Venom lands on a branch near there and keeps quiet. His master is the scariest when he’s asleep. It’ll be better if he doesn’t disturb him.

Sitting for a while, the dragon begins to feel sleepy. He decides to take a catnap.

Time passes. No one knows how long Starve has slept but the boy who’s fishing. However, one thing is sure: His sleep isn’t short at all.

Suddenly, a paper falls on the little dragon’s face, waking him up.

He uses his wings to pull the paper down and rub his eyes.

“Master? Are you awake?...”

Hearing nothing in response, the dragon blinks and looks around. It’s evening, the stars rise. He didn’t expect he would sleep for a long time. He just intended to take a catnap.

Wait, where’s his master?

He looks down at the paper. There is some writing on it. He holds to read it and then he widens his eyes with his mouth open.

“W-What…?!”

 

“Good morning, Xyz loser ~ ”

Hearing the voice, Yuuto, the boy with black - violet hair and warm grey eyes, stops walking and glares at the boy who’s sitting on the branch in front of him.

“Don’t you dare call me that name and don’t insult me!”

To him, the word “Xyz loser” is a serious offense. And the one who called him that is one of his old enemies.

“Oh sorry. I forgot you haven’t lost yet.” The boy on the branch smiles, his voice sounds friendly but teasing. “Then I’ll call you another nickname. How about Xyz winner?”


End file.
